In general, a water bottle is mounted on the top of a water dispenser with the water bottle upside down. In order to hold the water bottle, a water bottle mounting supplier is disposed on the top of the water dispenser. The water bottle mounting supplier includes a water supply pipe that is inserted into the entry of the water bottle for supplying water in the water bottle to the water dispenser.
Since a user needs to turn a water bottle upside down in order to mount the water bottle on the water dispenser, a user may spill water when the user mounts the water bottle on the water dispenser. In order to overcome such a shortcoming of the water dispenser, a water bottle with a dual stopper was introduced.
The dual stopper includes an outer stopper for concealing the neck of the water bottle and an inner stopper for concealing a pipe formed at the center of the dual stopper. When the water bottle with the dual stopper is mounted on the top of the water dispenser with the water bottle upside down, the water supply pipe pushes the inner stopper into the water bottle and is inserted into a pipe formed at the center of the stopper. Therefore, the water supply pipe is inserted into the water bottle without the water spilled.
Since the top end of the water supply pipe becomes stopped by the inner stopper while the inner stopper is inserted into the water bottle, a water-inlet is formed at the side of the water supply pipe to penetrate the water supply pipe.
In order to form the water-inlet at the side of the water supply pipe to penetrate the side, the water bottle mounting supplier is manufactured separately from a water supply pipe using a mold with a slide core that operates in a horizontal direction. After separately manufacturing the water bottle mounting supplier and the water supply pipe, they are assembled together.
As described above, the water bottle mounting supplier is manufactured through complicated and annoying processes as described above, using a mold with a slide core operating in a cross direction by manufacturing a water supply pipe, forming a water-inlet to penetrate the side of the water supply pipe, and assembling the water supply pipe with the water bottle mounting unit.
After forming the water bottle mounting supplier using the mold with the slide core operating in the horizontal direction, the water supply pipe is manufactured, the inlet is formed at the side of the water supply pipe, and the water supply pipe is assembled to the water bottle mounting supplier. Such complicated and annoying processes make the manufacture cost thereof increased.
The slide core of the mold, which operates in the horizontal direction, forms a mark on the side surface of the water supply pipe in the horizontal direction. Since the outer stopper of the water bottle operates in a longitudinal direction that is vertical to the mark formed in the horizontal direction, the outer stopper of the water bottle may be damaged or broken when the water bottle is mounted on the water dispenser. The parts separated from the outer stopper may enter into the water that is supplied to a user through a water supply pipe.
Moreover, it takes a long time to assemble the water bottle mounting supplier with the water supply pipe, which are manufactured separately, parts may be defected while the water bottle mounting supplier is assembled with the water supply pipe, and water may be leaked because the water bottle mounting supplier is not tightly assembled with the water supply pipe.